True love
by fandomobssesion
Summary: That's the story happening in the high school. Clary loves Jace, but he has a crush on Tris. also Four has a crush on Tris and she's in love with Jace. There are all humans in this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There's my first chapter from the first fanfiction I've ever writen. So excuse me for spelling mistakes (I'm Slovenian). Hope you enjoy, xoxo

Clary POV

„Clary, Jace is here," whispered my best friend Simon in my ear. Jace is one of my best friends and my crush for like forever. Simon is my best friend but he has a crush on me. We even dated for a couple of weeks but it didn't work out. Now he's just helping me geto ut of friend zone with Four. When I heard him I closed my book and stood up.

„Hey Jace," I said merrily and smiled to him.

„Clary!" He said happily and hugged me. I hugged him back, but I had to step on my toes to do it.

„You seem happy to see me," I said and finaly let him go. Not that I wanted to.

„I've got news for you," he said. „See that girl over there?" He pointed to a group of teens. There were only two girls there. His finger was pointed to the one with long hair. She was thin and quite taller than me. She had light brown, almost blonde hair.

„No, I'm blind," I joked and he laughed a little. „Ok, I see her. Who is she? Your cousin?" I hoped I guessed right, but Jace laughed.

„That's Beatrice Prior. And she's not my cousin. But she is gorgeous and nice. I think we could start hanging with her."

„You mean that we should get her in our little group?" I asked. I didn't sound as happy as before.

„Exactly," Jace said and looked at her.

„I don't know. . ." I said. „She seems quite happy with her group."

„Oh come on Clary!" Now he looked at me. „I think I like her. Come on help me, please." His eyes were filled with honesty. „We're best friends. You help me and I'll help you with your crush. Please. Promise?" He was holding my hand. If he'd only known that after he's gonna date Beatrice - the beautyful tall blondie – Prior there won't be a way to help me. My heart split into two pieces that moment. I wanted to say no, but there was something in his eyes that made me nodd. He let go my hand and tears came into my eyes. Four was looking Lenna again so I used that time and runned away to pick up my bag, so he wouldn't saw the tears in my eyes.

I guess he turned around and saw me because he shouted: „Clary! Where are you going Clary?" I wiped my tears away and ran home. When I walked into the apartment my phone ringed. It was Jace. It let the phone ring. I didn't have the courage to pick it up. He could ask me why did I left school. We were supposed to go to lunch. What would I tell him? That I went home because the boy that I loved since the day I met him just broke my heart?

A/N: Well that's it for now. Hope you like it. Please review that would mean so much too me. Tell me what did you thought of it and I promise I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry that last chapter was so short I just didn't have idea how to continue it. And I'm really sorry for the spelling mistakes.**

Chapter 2

Clary POV

I stayed at home for two days after Simon explained to my mother why I was so upset. Of course I called him first, right after I stopped crying. This morning mother came to my room and said that I really have to go to school.

„After all you promised him, you'd help him get Beatrice. If you don't keep it you might end your friendship too." This morning I stopped crying, because I thought it would be great if my eyes weren't all red. I looked at my phone. I got 15 unanswered phone calls from , at least he still cares about me. Luke gave me a ride to school. Simon was wating for me outside and behind him I saw Jace.

„Are you going to be allright?" Luke asked. I noded and got out of car. Simon ran towards me and hugged me.

„You were sick," he whispered in my ear. I noded. „Class is going to start," he said a little louder and released me. We went to classroom and when we went by Jace I couldn't even say hi, because Simon pulled me away. I turned around and saw Jace with a worried look on his face.

„Did you two had a fight?" I asked.

„Jace wants our group and the Beatrice's groups to join. I said no and that I think you'll say no and he said that you'll go with him. I asked why does he think that and he said that you and him have a special relationship. That you two are like brother and sister." I was totaly quite while he was talking. Tears came into my eyes again. „Look Clary. He's completely blind, if he can't see your obvious crush – no hard feelings." I noded. That's what I do lately. I just nod. I barely say a word. We came to my classroom so Simon let me go. I walked in and saw Jace. He was talking to Beatrice. There were talking about something really important, because they didn't even saw me coming. Beatrice was sitting on my chair.

„Excuse me," I said with quite voice. „That's my place." I said to Beatrice.

„Umm Clary, can we talk please?" Jace asked. I noded – again – and followed him. „You promised you'll help me. Remember?" I noded. „Ok. So can you please sit with Isabelle? You promised," he remembered me. I noded. Oh come on, I should probably stop noding and say ok or something like that! I went to Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood was Jace's adoptive sister. I turned to Jace and Beatrice and Jace smiled at me. I smiled back, I think. I tried to smile, but I don't know if I naild it.

„Hey Clary. You know I'm not as blind as my brother," said Izzy. „I can see how you're looking at him. Why don't you tell him how you fell about him?" I looked at her. She was completely sure of her words .

„I. . . I don't know what you're talking about. . . " I said.

„Yes, you do. Simon told me." Hell. I almost forgot that Simon and Isabelle are and item. Of course he told her. That shut my mouth. „I knew it!" she said. „So. . . You know, you should really tell him, Clary."

„No, I shouldn't!" I almost shouted at her. „He likes Beatrice," I told her. We turned around to Jace and Beatrice and saw how they were laughing at something.

„So what? If you let them become an item then you won't have a change at all!"

„I can't Isabelle. I promised him I'd help him with tall blondie." I said.

„And why on Earth would you say that?" She seem to be shocked. Just as much as I was when I heard myself saying that.

„I . . . I don't know . . . There was something in his eyes, that made me say it . . . " I was whispering now.

„Oh, my god! Clary you're not crushing on him!" She was really excited or at least seemed excited. Ž

„What are you saying?! Of course I am!" I was still whispering but my voice was harsh. Why would she say that? A few minutes away she said that it's obvious how much I like him.

„No, Clary. That isn't just a normal high school crush. You really really like him. Tell him now, before it's too late." I shook my head.

„I can't Isabelle! Just stop please and let's talk about you and Simon." I said. „So do you really really like Simon or are you just crushing on him?" I asked.

„Oh C'mon Clary. Don't change the subject! He's coming, tell him now!" I turned around and saw Jace walking towards me. What does he want now?

„Clary! Here you are," he said. Where else would I be? Where I normaly sit? Oh, right he kicked me off that chair so he can sit with his beautiful Beatrice.

„Of course she's here. And she has to talk to you about something really important!" Oh no! Isabelle, no! No she didn't just did that. I completely froze.

„We'll talk later, Clary. I just wanted to thank you for sitting with Izzy. Tris and I are really getting closer, I think." He said. Oh, great. He just gave her a nickname. „Well, anyway, Tris wants to meet you. She said that she wants to hang with my friends so they can be her friends to. And she said if you want to have lunch with us." Before I could say anything Isabelle cut me off.

„Tris? Cute nickname. You should give one for Clary too. I'm Izzy and she's Tris, so what about Clary?" I felt how my cheeks turned red. Jace ignored Isabelle and turned to me.

„So what do you say?" he asked.

„Umm . . . Well okay," I said. Again that eyes of his.

„Great! Isabelle you're invited too," he said and left to his table. Isabelle send me a weird look.

„Wow, you're right. It's impossible to even talk to him." I noded and changed the subject to the book we were reading in English.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Clary POV**

Well, I promised Jace that I'll sit with him and blondie, but I didn't expected that I'll be sitting with her whole group. Isabelle and I were following Jace and then we saw the table he was aheaded for. There were 3 boys and one girl – besides Beatrice. Jace waved at Tris and she smiled. She seemed really nice. Damn, that made her harder to hate. She stood up and walked straight pass Jacce to me and Izzy.

„Hello Clary and Isabelle! I'm really glad that you're having lunch with us. I heard so much about you two. Specially you Clary," she hugged us and I turned to Isabelle. She was sending me her ''how hard it'll be to hate her'' look.

„We're happy to meet you too. So, where can we sit?" Isabelle asked. Tris pointed to two chair beetween hers and some guys. That guy was muscular, he had short dark hair and he was looking at Tris.- he had a crush on her, maybe a little less obvious than mine for Jace, but you could still see it. Isabelle saw it too. She took the chair next to Tris' and I sat next to the guy.

„That's Tobias, but we call him Four, Uriah, Will and Christina." Tris introduced her group.

„That's my sister, Isabelle but we call her Izzy and that's my . . ." he shut his mouth when he realized that he can't call me other besides Clary. Maybe best friend, but Alec was his best friend and brother. „My friend, Clary," he finally said. I finally turned sad.

„Did you two ever dated, because you seem to have that bond," Christina asked. I blushed and felt Isabelles look on me.

„Umm no, we didn't," I said and hoped my cheeks were back in its normal colour.

„You sure?" Christina didn't want to stop. Did she want to ruin the relationship beetween Tris and Jace? But then I saw how she exchanged look with Four and it was clear she was on Fours side. Just like Isabelle wanted to help me tell Jace what I feel.

„Yep, we're sure." Jace sounded a little intense. Of course he didn't want Tris to think anything. Tris was now looking from me to him.

„Completely sure." I added. Christina gave up and we started eating.

„Umm Clary," Jace whispered. „Remember how we have movie night every Friday?"

„Oh, yes. About that . . ." I started, but he cut me off.

„You were wondering what movie should we see?" I opened my mouth because I actually wanted to spent time with Isabelle. „Well I'm going to invite Tris over. So I think she should choose it."

„Well, that wasn't exactly what I wanted to said. You two should probably be alone on movie night. I have. . . I have plans today," I said. I know that if I want Jace to notice me I should probably spent more time with him but I can't handle the look on Tris and him together.

„Oh," he said. „Well, then have fun. I know I'm gonna." He looked happy. I wanted him to be sad, because I won't be able to come.

**Four POV**

_When school ends_

Me and Christina were constantly making plans how to break up Tris and that stupid Jace. I loved Tris for 2 years now, but she didn't even notice me. When we were talking in front of school, I saw that little redhead coming to me with Jace's sister. His sister was really preety, but not my tipe. My tipe was gold-blonde hair, not long black.

„We have to talk!" She said the moemnt she came.

„_We_ do not have anything to talk about," Christina said. „You're the sister of goldie Jacie that enchanted Tris' heart," she said. „It should be Four not him!" I send her murdering look.

„I know," the redhead said. „This is exactly what I needed to talk to you about." I was suprised when she said she agrees with me.

„Seven o'clock at my house. I'll text you my adress," the redhead said. Christina loooked at me.

„Um, sorry. I don't get it. Aren't you his sister? And you his _friend_? I mean why would you want him not to be with Tris?" The redhead flinched when she heard how Christina said friend.

„We'll tell you everything later. Someone might hear us here." She turned around and walked away.

_7 o'clock, Clary's apartment_

Christina and I were waiting outside and ringed the bell. The door opened immediatly. Isabelle was dressed in a black dress. Then the redhead came and said hello. She weared a normal sweater and skinny jeans. Her hair were in a bun as Tris' the first day I met her.

„Hi," said Christina. We stept inside. It was small but nice apartment. We followed the redhead in her room and sat on the floor, here were pillows witing for us. „So, I want to hear the story." Christina said. „Why don't you want Tris and Jace to be together?"

Isabelle took a deep breath and looked at the redhead. I forgot her name as soon as Jace said it. I was to busy watching the perfect little creature that he was holding for left hand. „Well, here's the thing. I've been in love with Jace since the moment I saw him."

„Well, here's the thing with Four. He's been in love with Tris since the moment _he_ saw her." Christina said harshly.

„Well, I have an idea. What about if Clary and Four pretend to be in love so that you can make Jace and Tris jealous?" Isabelle had a great idea, I had to admit it. Sure it was in every second romantic comedy but Tris' ex boyfriend got her like that. She was dating Uriah and then Christina started dating him and Tris immediatly fell in love with him. They broke up because he cheated on her. I thought I had finally had a chance with her but then the goldie locks came in her life.

„Great idea," Christina and Clary said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I am really happy! I got my first follower! I'm really sorry for the spelling mistakes:/

_Four POV_

Christina talked me into waiting for Clary outside the building when school was about to start. The little red head with big green eyes came to school excatly one minute before class started. We sat together in Maths. Unfortunatly neither Tris or Jace were in this class with us. Since the day I saw Jace and Tris laughing together I didn't even wanted to talk to him or his friends. I thought there were all like him, stupid and blind. At first I wasn't comfortable with Clary and me pretending to date, but at Maths I really changed my opinion of Clary. She spent the whole period drawing Jace and she deffinatly naild it. When she was done she started drawing little hearts around him. I felt bad for her. She really did liked him.

We havn't spoke the whole period, but then she looked at me and said: „You know, if we're gonna ''date'', it would be cool if I'd actually knew some stuff about you. I mean noone's gonna believe us if we aren't even gonna know things that the other one, likes. Noone, especially not Tris and Jace." I had to agree with her, she did have a point.

„You're right. So what do you like?" I asked.

„Like or love?" She looked at me with her big green eyes filled with emotions.

„Both," I answered and smiled at her. She returned me the smile and focused on things she likes and loves.

„I like spending time with my friends." She said. „I also like movie nights with my friends and drawing."

„I noticed about drawing," I said. „You're really talented, you know?" Her cheeks turned red and she smiled.

„Thanks," she murmured. „I love my family and friends," she said. „And you?"

„I like martial arts and I also know how to throw knives, also I love food." I smile. I don't know what else to say. „I hate when other men still my women," I said and she nod and smiled in agreement. „So what's your favorite food, colour, book?" I asked. I really didn't have no idea what to ask her.

„Umm, maybe pizza. I love purple and gold," she said and sighed. Of course, gold like Jaces hair. „I have a lot of favorite books, I can't choose one. What about you?"

„I agree with you on pizza and books. My favorite colours are black and blue."

„There's pizzeria in the town and it sells great pizzas. Maybe we could go on pizza after class?" She was smiling and I thought it would be a great idea. When we were walking down the hall I saw Tris and Jace coming behind us.

„So, do you wanna go there after class?" I said loudly. She instatly knew what was going on.

„Are you asking me on a date, Four?" She was talking even louder than I was. „Sure. Come pick me up at seven."

_Clary POV_

The next period I sat with Jace . . . Finaly! There wasn't any Tris or Four to bother us. Just me and him. When I came in class he was already there.

„Hi," I said shy. It felt like we had grown apart in this couple of days. He looked up to me and smiled.

„Clary," he said. No hug today, I thought. Maybe he felt like we've grown apart too. I felt like I'm going to cry. Tears filled my eyes. „Clary? Are you crying?" He stood up and looked me in the eyes. I wiped my tears and shook my head. „Clary, what's wrong?" he asked.

„Nothing," I said and sat on my chair, but he didn't stop.

„You can't lie to me, I know you. We have brother-sister relationship." He winked as if that should make me smile. But only more tears filled my eyes.

„And why would you think that?" I asked harshly. I felt bad for talking with him on that way, but that was all I could do. My voice wasn't weak as if I was crying, but I was. He looked shocked and I regret talking to him that way the same minute.

„Clary. We know each other for so long. I hugged you everytime I saw you and - " I cut him off.

„Tell me something. You _hugged_ me everytime you saw me, right?" I asked him. He nodded. He was still shocked. „And why is that in past tense?" If I thought he looked shocked before than I don't know what would we call this expression. I saw Isabelle in the corner of the classroom showing me too come to her. I silently walked towards her.

„This ain't good time to scream at your future boyfriend!" She said to me. She was watching out that she wouldn't be to loud.

„Isabelle - " I started but she cut me off.

„Go apologize! Now!" She was a bit louder now. I didn't say anything. I just turned around and walked to Jace. He started walking to me too. When we met in the middle of the classroom and my eyes were about to explode from sorrow and tears. Jace looked at me.

„Sorry," we whispered to each other and hugged. Wow, I can't imagine how are our classmates looking at us. I let him go, but he didn't. He squeezed me and whispered ''I'm sorry'' again into my ear. I didn't hear anythhing that teacher was saying in that history period. Jace and I were babbling about silly stuff the whole period. When the bell ringed he said: „Do you think that pizzeria in the centre of the city is good for a date?"

I sknew he heard when Four asked me out. „Yeah. I think it's great. In fact I'm going on a date there today. We could go on a double date," I said, proud of myself for remembering that. I was sure, Four's going to love the idea.

„Great." He said.

„Clary!" Tris jumped to me and hugged me like Isabelle sometimes did. Like we're friends. Now that I was looking her closely I saw that she wasn't as tall as I thought she was. „Four just told me! I'm so happy for you two!" Her voice said that she really was happy, but her eyes said something else. I suddenly felt sad because I wasn't as good in reading eyes like my mom.

„Happy about what?" Jace was confused. He looked from me to Tris.

„You didn't tell him?" Tris asked confused.

„I might have forgot to mention it. . . " I said. „Four is taking me on date," I said and looked at him. He acted to be surprised and then I remembered that he already knew.

„Congrats! Aren't you happy for them Tris?" He looked Tris in the eyes and then she looked at me. Again there was that emotion I couldn't read. She nodded and then I looked at Jace. „I know, I am," he said and I noticed that he had worn happy face, but deep down in his eyes eyes there was the same emotion that was in Tris'. Maybe our plan is going to work, I thought.


End file.
